That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 9
by Music.Piano27
Summary: This week's episode is called The Game Plan.Chad is hosting a new party and he invites sonny and Tawni.The cast uses Chad's party in Operation:Surf and Turf.Tawni reluctantly agrees to take Sonny shopping.But will there be something else Sonny has to do?


That's So Sonny Season 1 Episode 9 Hey guys! Whazzup? LOL =) It's only 2 more episodes until the finale! Excited? I hope so!  
I will post episode 10 maybe this week or next week. It depends ;)  
So for now,...ENJOY! :D "The Game Plan"

The cast of So Random were briefly huddled together and then broke apart.

"So does everyone understand?" Zora asked.

Everyone nodded silently and then sat on the couch.

"Ok! Good then, 'Operation: Surf and Turf ' is not underway!" Zora said as she quickly disappeared.

Chad slowly strolled in. "Hey Sonny,...Randoms," Chad smiled at first at Sonny then frowned at everyone else.

"What do you want?" Nico and Grady asked crossing their arms.

"I was just walking around the studio when I heard you guys talking," Chad replied.

"Well it doesn't have anything to do with you so GO!" Tawni yelled not looking up from her magazine.

"You nimrods don't even know why I'm here!" Chad exclaimed.

"And we're leaving!" Nico and Grady said as they shoved past Chad and left.

Sonny glanced up from the magazine she was reading. "Tawni's right, you should leave. Don't you have scenes or something?" Sonny asked annoyed shooting Chad 'what do you want' look.

"I came here to invite you to my party I'm having on Saturday," Chad replied with pride in his voice.

"Party? I am sooooo there!" Tawni said with a flip of her blond locks.

"Actually,...I'm not here to invite you," Chad boasted, ignoring Tawni's compliment of herself.

"Well,...Tawni Hart is better than any party. It doesn't matter anyway!" Tawni said with a shrug.

"Did I mention all of the hottest stars will be there?" Chad added casually.

Tawni dropped everything she was doing. "D-did you just say the hottest stars will be there?"

"Yeah, to the party which you chose you didn't want to come to," Chad said gloatingly.

"Can you excuse me for a sec?" Tawni questioned playfully and then took Sonny by the arm to the other side of the room.

"Tawni! what are you doing?" Sonny hissed as she picked up the magazine she was reading.

"Did you just hear what Chad said? Chad is hosting THE Party of the Year! I've- and mean WE have to be there!" Tawni pleaded.

"First of all, I was busy reading my magazine. Second of all, it's just a party. Third of all, Chad's hosting it. Fourth of all, you say that about almost every party you want to go to. And finally, you just want to go and drag me along," Sonny said crossing her arms with a smirk.

"Sonny! How could you say that? Listen, this is a chance of a life time! It's going to be fun! And I bet Chad's going to invite you!" Tawni whined.

"Tawni, I really don't want to do this. Even for you,...NO," Sonny sat setting herself down to the couch and she began to read again.

Tawni ran over to Sonny. "Please Sonny? I'll,...uh...I'll take you shopping!" Tawni compromised.

Sonny heaved a deep heavy sigh and rolled her eyes at Tawni. "Fine but I didn't even get invited!" Sonny hissed.

"Oh Sonny, here's your invite," Chad said handing her a envelope with a twinkle in his eyes. Sonny looked at Tawni then at Chad then at the invitation.

"Thanks" Sonny replied.

"I guess I'll see you then," Chad winked then started to leave.

"Wait Chad," Sonny called out before Chad left the room.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Chad said handing Tawni a invite as if he was reading Sonny's mind.

"Thanks" Sonny whispered.

Chad smiled his signature smile and left without a word.

"Thanks Sonny! Hey let's go shopping tomorrow!" Tawni's face lit up like a light.

"Umm,...er...sure?" Sonny said as Tawni happily skipped out of the room.

Sonny walked to her dressing room and happy sighed. She smiled and walked out of the door to the stage.

*****************  
So what did you think? Will Channy blossom? Remember that only 2 more episodes before the finale! (For season 1 that is ;))  
Please tell me if you want a season 2! If you have any ideas for season 2 PLEASE let me know!  
Review! 3


End file.
